Juntas Por Fin
by Chobits3
Summary: un pequeño one shot (EMISON) que relata una perspectiva diferente de lo que pudo suceder en el capitulo 10 de la temporada 6A


**buenas noches a todos este es mi primer Fic centrado en una serie, que por cierto es una de mis favoritas... este one shot esta situado en el capitulo 10 de la temporada 6 de dicha serie asi que disfruten**

* * *

¡Noooo! – gritaron al mismo tiempo todas las chicas, tratando de evitar que Charlotte se suicidara de lo más alto de un edificio

¡Charlotte por favor no lo hagas! – grito desesperadamente Alison, pero afortunadamente Charlotte decidió no hacerlo saltando hacia donde estaban las demás y se quitó la máscara que traía y el gorro de la sudadera negra para poder mirar a las Liars

Se acabó el juego – dijo finalmente Charlotte mirando fijamente a las demás

Habían pasado algunos días y toda la locura de "A" persiguiendo a las chicas había terminado… era 1ro de mayo y todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el patio de la casa de Alison, arreglando sus respectivos coches para emprender un viaje cada una.

Vaya llevas sandalias Em – decía Hanna mientras observaba como Emily acomodaba las cosas en la cajuela del auto

Es Malíbu – contesto la morena quien cerraba la cajuela de su auto y se dirigía junto con Hanna hacia donde estaban las demás

Hey Aria no se te ocurra regresar hablando sureño – decía Spencer a la más bajita de las 5

Y tú no vuelvas de Georgetown hablando como político – le contesto Aria a Spencer mientras que las demás se rieron discretamente

Sé que hoy le daban de alta a Sara en el hospital – menciono Emily con un toque de culpa

Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le paso – le contesto Alison mientras miraba a la morena

Dudo que ella lo vea así – decía Spencer tornándose un poco sombría la reunión

Saben no puedo creer que nos vayamos a ir de este pueblo – menciono Aria con felicidad mientras Alison y Emily se miraban con nostalgia

Creo que despedirse cuesta más de lo que pensaba – intercedió Hanna, mientras Alison abrazaba a Aria

Que afortunada soy por tener algo de lo que me cuesta despedirme – menciono Spencer

¿Qué mente dijo eso? – pregunto la morena

Winnie the pooh – contesto entre risa Spencer ganándose la risa de sus amigas y el abrazo de Aria y Hanna mientras que Alison quien estaba a un costado de Emily apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena mientras la rubia entrelazaba su mano con la de Emily para luego mirarse fijamente por unos instantes hasta que la morena decidió hablar

¿Estarás bien? – le pregunto la morena a Alison quien aún sujetaba su mano y se seguían mirando

Si – contesto la rubia con un poquito de dificultad pues le costaba mucho separarse de sus amigas – llevo toda mi vida queriéndome ir de aquí, pero por ahora es donde prefiero estar – ganándose la mirada de Spencer, Aria y Hanna

Te quiero – le dijo finalmente Emily a Alison en señal de despedida

Y yo a ti – respondio la rubia… mientras las otras chicas también se despedían de cada una – tengan cuidado chicas…

La rubia veía como sus amigas se subían a sus respectivos coches y cada una empezaba a irse, sin duda alguna las iba a extrañar a todas pero sobre todo a una más que a las otras tres, Alison por fin había entendido que después de un par de años de escapar de "A" comprendió que la vida sin _ella_ ya no sería lo mismo.

 _Ella_ es a quien Alison va a extrañar con todas sus entrañas después de todo también se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, de su favorita como ella le decía…

Que irónica es la vida ahora que tú te vas soy yo quien sufre más – se dijo a sí misma la rubia quien emprendía camino hacia la puerta de su casa con la mirada triste… aún tenía la esperanza de que ella regresara para poderle confesar al fin sus sentimientos pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos era el sonido de un auto y al voltear para poder ver quien era… en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa… El auto se detuvo en su patio y de él bajo la chica que le robaba el pensamiento.

La rubia corrió hacia la morena quien la miraba con ternura en sus ojos y la abrazaba fuertemente.

¡Regresaste! Yo te hacia saliendo de Rosewood – decía la rubia con felicidad sin dejar de abrazar a la morena

No podría irme sin antes hacer esto – contesto la morena mientras se separaba un poco de la rubia y le plantaba un delicado beso en los labios el cual era correspondido por la rubia – sabes Ali, mi vida es donde tu estés… te creí muerta hace un par de años y de pronto volviste es como si la vida me diera una segunda oportunidad y no la pienso desaprovechar – dijo finalmente la morena mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia

Em… sé que jugué contigo tiempo atrás y lo que te dije al sacarte del granero más aparte lo que te comente en tu casa es verdad – decía la rubia – eres y serás siempre mi favorita, y a la única a la cual mi corazón siempre le perteneció, Te amo Emily Fields como nunca he amado a otra persona en mi vida… quiero estar contigo siempre – dijo finalmente la rubia

Yo siempre te he amado Alison Dilaurentis y es por eso que regrese por ti – contesto la morena sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia

¡¿Regresaste por mí?! – pregunto un tanto sorprendida la rubia

Sí – afirmo la morena – nos iremos a Paris tú y yo – y sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia beso a su morena con tanta pasión

Quiero una vida a tu lado Em – decía con una sonrisa la rubia

Siempre estaré contigo Alison – respondio la morena – por eso… Alison DiLaurentis ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a la rubia pero no dudo en responderle a la morena

Sí, claro que si – respondio con euforia la rubia

 _ **5 años después… Paris, Francia**_

No puedo creer que hayan pasado alrededor de 5 años y por fin logramos estar juntas – decía una morena de unos 25 años mientras observaba desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel

Y yo no puedo creer que estemos viviendo en el lugar de nuestros sueños – respondio con alegría la rubia – a todo esto, ¿Por qué estamos aquí Emily?

Amor en estos 5 años de relación me he dado cuenta que mi vida sin ti no estaría completa – comenzaba a decir la morena mientras sujetaba a la rubia por la cintura – hemos tenido altibajos pero aquí seguimos, juntas… y es por eso que te quiero hacer esta pregunta tan importante para mi – decía la morena quien se hincaba y de su chamarra sacaba una cajita de color azul con adornos en plata – Alison DiLaurentis, no te prometo bajarte la luna y las estrellas pero prometo amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida… por eso ¿Quieres Casarte Conmigo? – dijo finalmente la morena quien destapaba la cajita y dejaba ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un diamante que hacia juego con los ojos de la rubia.

La rubia no sabía si llorar de la emoción o por la forma por la cual la morena le había propuesto matrimonio

¡Claro que si! ¡si quiero! – gritaba la rubia mientras la morena colocaba el anillo asi sellando su pacto de amor

* * *

 **mas que nada este capitulo plasma lo que me hubiese gustado que pasara en dicho capitulo no se en que estaba pensando Marlene King cuando decidio alargar la historia, desde mi punto de vista ella pudo acabar en la 5ta temporada o bien el la 6A pero no decidio torturarnos con una septima temporada**


End file.
